sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Purity the Hedgehog
Purity the Hedgehog is a Fan Based Character made by http://puritylf4.deviantart.com/ Basic info Name: Purity the Hedgehog AKA: Becky the Hedgehog Likes: Canyon leaping and bubble bathes Dislikes: Kids and getting dragged out of bed Fav food: Fish and white chocolate Quote: "I've been dragged into your big bad world, but lucky for me I'm a big bad girl" Biography Purity the Hedgehog was an experiment created on the Space Colony Ark in attempt to impress the genius of Professor Gerald Robotnik. The scientist who created ' Project Purity' was known as ' Professor Stanton Purity'. His aim was to impress Gerald with his Lifeform creation ability. But before he could show his finished project, the Ark was attacked by G.U.N and Project Purity was never discovered until the events of Sonic Adventure 2. As the Ark was on a collision course for Earth, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the hedgehog used 'Chaos Control' to transport the Ark away from Earth's path. The energy used in Chaos Control surged through the mechanical structure of the Ark and disturbed the computer systems. Project Purity was released. Purity was created Using B'''io E'nergy ''X'.''' B.E.X for short, giving her the nick-name Bex. Purity was soon located by the agent 'Rouge the Bat'. Rouge discoveres that Purity has the ability to locate the Chaos Emeralds no matter where in the Universe they are. Rouge takes advantage of Purity's ability, and black mails Purity into finding all 7 Chaos Emeralds for her. If Purity finds the emeralds for Rouge, Rouge won't hand Project Purity into G.U.N to be researched or terminated due to G.U.N ensuring no more information involving any events of the Space Colony Ark is leaked into he world. Purity follows Rouge into her own Adventure on Earth. Personality Attitude as sharp as the quills down her Back, Becky knows what she wants, and gets it no matter what. In any situation she will take on any challenge no matter what the consequences and has a powerful determination for winning. Life to her is a game, and she controls it.She can be incredibly sarcastic at times, and knows when a guy likes her. And what do most girls do with a situation like this? They take advantage of it of course. Abilities Purity is not the fastest hedgehog, and uses not speed, but powerful leg muscles to leap long distences, or sprint by quick zig-zag like leaping. Purity is unable to turn Super, nor has the ability to use Chaos Emeralds like most hedgehogs. However, she still has the ability to locate them no matter how far in the universe they are. Interactions with other characters 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Purity becomes very good friends with Sonic who learns her the basics of who Dr Eggman is, who to look out for and who to avoid. Purity from many of times has helped Sonic avoid his lovely pink enemy, Amy Rose by distracting her with shopping and clothes. Purity has a slight attraction to Sonic like most female characters within the Universe, but never lets it get in the way of their friendship. 'Rouge the Bat' The first character Purity had ever met became her worst enemy due to Rouge's selfish ways for emeralds. Since Purity was blackmailed because of her Chaos Emerald location ability, Purity has never forgiven her, and never will. Rouge still feels bad deep down inside. 'Silver the Hedgehog': On many of the simple adventures Purity has been on, one of which was meeting Silver on a Space Ship owned by Dr Eggman. Silver had been captured using a universe switching Time Machine, and Purity some how got involved thanks to Rouge. Purity saves Silver from a draining Machine, and both leave back for Earth. 'Amy Rose' Purity happens to be good friends with Amy Rose regardless of their shared feelings for Sonic. They enjoy shopping, makeovers, clothing and playing with Cream. Amy has no idea that Purity has feelings for Sonic. But Purity knows how much Amy cares for him, and would never step in the way between them. 'Shadow the Hedgehog' Shadow manages to to find out about Purity being another creation from within the ARK projects. He locates Purity during a shopping trip with Amy and Cream, and takes her away to discuss anything she knows. Purity knew that there was a 'Project Shadow' but had very little knowledge of him, or anyone else. With that, Shadow leaves. 'Tails and Knuckles' Purity simply meets them during adventures with Sonic when in need of Purity's ability to locate Chaos Emeralds. Purity's ability is blacked when in the presence of the Master Emerald, which she speaks to Knuckles about. Gallery OP 370.png|Noooo Bex Sonic X 2008 by puritylf4.jpg|Sonic X Sup .png|Future Becky Puritylf4.jpg|SA Becky Category:Hedgehogs